Ask Me Again in the Morning
by ladyGranger75
Summary: Ginny and her straight girl crushes. WARNING: FEMMESLASH, SMUT & PWP So if you do not like any or all please do not read. Please read and review. Disclaimer: I do not own or make any profit from these characters.


"Ask Me Again Tomorrow"

o_O

She pressed up against the gorgeous witch on the dance floor and with a flick of her tongue she lightly grazed the witch's ear lobe. This caused the woman's body to involuntarily shudder and emit a low moan as their bodies swayed in time to the music.

"Mmm, as good as this feels you know that I'm straight, right, Ginny…" groaned the older girl as she started to feel a warm sensation start to burn from the pit of her stomach towards the apex between her legs.

"Of course I know that love, it's just a little dancing, right?" Purred Ginny into her friend's ear.

_Merlin, she's so hot right now,_ thought the redheaded witch._ Straight my arse. If her body is reacting so much to just a little close dancing I'll have her screaming my name by the end of the night._

As the two continued to dance, the shorter witch started to give into to the inevitable. She started grinding herself onto Ginny's thigh as she closed her eyes reveling in the closeness and mixed scents of Jasmine and sandalwood that was Ginny.

Ginny continued to hold her crush close to her and run the tips of her fingers gently up and down the woman's spine as she started to nuzzle the base of the witch's neck. Slowly she started to place butterfly kisses along the woman's neck which caused the witch to gasp at the slight contact.

"Why don't we take a breather and sit for awhile?" Ginny suggested.

It was at times like this Ginny was glad to be a famous Quidditch icon. She pulled away and started to lead her companion back to their very private seating area in the VIP section of the dance club. Ginny moved towards a very comfy loveseat, and as she sat, she motioned the beautiful witch to her lap.

The older girl hesitated for a brief second and with a wave of her hand, she casted a Muffliato and Notice Me Not Spell before deciding to straddle the gorgeous athlete.

"Mmm, Ginny you know that I'm straight, right."

"Of course I know that, love. You told me about 30 minutes ago on the dance floor," Ginny whispered to her not-so-secret crush. As her breath gently caressed the witch's ear, a chill rippled through the older girl's entire being. "Just stop thinking about straight, gay or anything in between. I want you to just _feel_. Feel the moment. Feel how our bodies press against one another. Do you like how my hot breath feels against your skin? Feel how my lips and hands caress your body. Just let yourself go and feel your body react to my touch. Just _feel_…"

With that, the woman allowed herself to give in to the rising passion that had been slowly building since they had started dancing. The witch kissed Ginny with so much want and passion that it caught the seeker off guard for a moment. Once Ginny got over the initial shock the passionate redhead took control of the situation. She suddenly grabbed the witch's silky chestnut brown tresses with both hands and pulled the woman into a deeper kiss. Their tongues were fighting for dominance until they both had to break for air.

The older girl rested her forehead against Ginny and slowly mumbled, "Umm, Ginny…you know…"

"Yeah, I know…"

Then she continued to kiss the beautifully tanned skinned woman along her collar bone. Next, she started to gently nip and lightly suck at the base of the witch's invitingly slender neck till the older woman was moaning and writhing in her lap. The brunette started to rub her body against Ginny, trying to ease the aching in her breast and the burning fire growing in her sex.

Ginny tentatively started to caress the sexy witch's knee with her left hand. She gradually made her way up the brunette's leg and past the skirt to gently massage the woman's thigh in slow, deliberate circles. With a wave of her right hand and a smile on her lips, Ginny made her companion's undergarments disappear and shirt unbutton. Ginny's hand slowly caressed the side of the woman's breast before grazing her palm on the witch's already hard nipple. She massaged the older woman's breast causing her to groan under her breath with each squeeze and tweak of her sensitive nipples. She was slowly building up her desire and Ginny wanted her to beg for release. As much as she wanted her, Ginny didn't want to pressure her into anything she wasn't ready for.

Ginny's fingers were teasing the brunette's entrance as she grabbed the back of witch's neck with her other hand and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Ginny let out a loud moan into the girl's mouth, showing her exactly how this was affecting her. Her fingers playfully started to graze the sensitive clit under the skirt, then back in a circular motion to slowly massage the witch's nether lips.

"God, you're so wet and hot….Mmm…" Ginny whimpered.

Ginny rubbed her crush's engorged nub and her fingers were soon covered with the older witch's essence. She slowly withdrew her fingers and proceeded to lick them clean as the witch watched her with heavily hooded and lustful eyes. Ginny wanted the woman to experience the sweet, salty taste that was dangerously addictive. She slowly began to kiss the witch with little, deliberate pecks, nipping at the girl's bottom lip until she opened her mouth fully to the kiss. The brunette moaned into the Ginny's mouth as tasted herself on stunningly beautiful witch's lips. They kissed, their tongues swirling gently around and exploring each other's mouths, savoring the sweet taste of unadulterated desire.

Ginny ran her tongue along the expectant witch's jaw line and down her throat until she reached the older girl's pulse point. She started to gently suck and gradually increased the pressure until the curly haired beauty cried out in a mixture of pain and ecstasy.

"Pleeease, Ginny… Mmm…" she begged and gasped as Ginny's skilled tongue stared to make its way towards her voluptuous exposed breasts. As Ginny started to roll a light pink nipple between her lips and tongue, her companion let out semi-coherent words. _"Bloody…hell… please…. touch… need…. cum… please… fuck " _

She had never felt so much passion before with any of the men she had been intimate with. No one had ever made her body react in such a way that she willingly threw out all humility and sense of decency out the window. Here she was, in a club, half naked, straddling the lap of a woman on a love seat. Not only that, but she was begging said woman to take her right then and there. Albeit she had cast a rather strong Muffliato and Notice Me Not Spell with wandless magic before straddling her best mate, but still.

It was unnerving that all her sense of propriety was damned to bloody hell as the younger woman touched her in a way that made her weak with desire. If she were to attempt to stand on her own, she would most likely fall flat on her arse.

"_When did I become so uninhibited and wanton?" _She wondered wildly.

She was brought out of her reverie as she felt two fingers graze her clit and gently make their way into her center. All she could do was moan and ride the fingers that were slowly pumping in and out of her hot core. Ginny's thumb started making slow and teasing circular motions around her clit and the red head's fingers started to pump her faster and faster. She started to feel the heat begin to slowly rise within her body as her impending orgasm approached. As her climax started to build, she started to ride Ginny's hand with wild abandon and grabbed, caressed and squeezed her own breast together, all the while chanting Ginny's name over and over.

As she felt the older witch's inner walls start to contract, Ginny suddenly curved her fingers to scrape against the randy brunette's g-spot thus causing the witch to start screaming as the pressure inside her began to crest.

"Fuck, Ginny, I'm so close…" Ginny began to pump her fingers faster applying the pressure directly on the older girl's sweet spot. "YES, right _there_…Oh, sweet MERLIN… Bloody… Fucking… GOD…"

As she felt the brunette's release around her fingers, Ginny continued to stroke vigorously until her love peaked again. Not happy with that, she continued relentlessly until she made her cum one last time. Her lover rode one orgasm to the next, screaming, "Oh my…Oh my… Fucking GOD…yesss" repeatedly until Ginny finally discontinued her ministrations.

By then, the trembling witch could scarcely breathe, let alone talk. She just kept whispering, "Ginny… Ginny… Ginny…" which died to an almost silent whisper at the last Ginny she uttered. She was shivering in Ginny's arms from the force of her multiple orgasms. She couldn't even piece together a coherent thought, much less say anything.

Ginny held her lovingly and whispered. "Shh, it's all right, love. Just relax into me and rest. I'll take care of you my love."

Slowly, as the older witch began to regain her composure as her hazel eyes began to refocus, she looked deep into Ginny's bright brown eyes and sighed. "That was absolutely bloody fucking amazing."

"You haven't seen anything yet love. That was just my hands. Think what my tongue can do to you in addition to my hands." She smiled wickedly towards her love.

They sat in silence for a moment longer to allow the older woman to regain her cognitive skills. Ginny finally broke the silence and looked into her lover's eyes and coquettishly asked. "So, "Mione are you still straight?"

With a mischievous smirk the witch purred, "Ask me again in the morning!"

With that Ginny immediately apparated them both to her flat to see just how straight or lack of straightness was left of Hermione's sexuality.

o_O

Author's note: This is my first fic that I have posted. How do you guys like it? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it.


End file.
